


Take What You Get

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: "Negan still took whatever he could get from Rick. Whether it be them fooling around, going on subtle dates together, pouring their hearts out then putting it on the shelf later. It was a goddamn cycle of bullshit a lot of the time because they had something real."





	Take What You Get

**Author's Note:**

> Higher-Rihanna totally helped inspire this.

Having somebody but not having them all the way is hands down one of the worst situations. Evidently you're loving someone but they only give you pieces. Sometimes that's satisfactory enough though the majority of the time, not so much. Negan had been doing the same song and dance with Rick since they were teenagers. The first time they were intimate was at fifteen.

 

 

It was fucking hilarious to have people (even Rick's adoptive mother) presume they were together. Even people they didn't know thought that was the case. Negan was never able to risk coming out when he was younger. So they had to deny what they had to mostly everyone. Plus good ole' internalized bi-phobia was a real fucking bitch. He hated that he spent years of his life rejecting who he is.

 

 

And sure they had other relationships in between that worked or didn't work out. Somewhere along the way Negan finally accepted his feelings for Rick. Only for it to be essentially too damn late because Rick got into a relationship that was extremely co dependent. So the past several years had been the worst between them because of said relationship.

 

 

Negan still took whatever he could get from Rick. Whether it be them fooling around, going on subtle dates together, pouring their hearts out then putting it on the shelf later. It was a goddamn cycle of bullshit a lot of the time because they had something real. The main issue was Rick's toxic relationship that was like lead contaminating fresh water. It wasn't good for him or the girl he was dating but they just wouldn't let go.

 

 

  
To top it all off Negan had so much instability in his life that his relationship with Rick made shit more stressful. He had been told to let go - to just move on. Whenever he would try it was like fucking pulling teeth. Trying to stop loving someone that you just can't stop loving was a damn battle. Negan had no energy to try to fight it anymore, essentially fighting it only made it worse.

 

 

  
Negan sat in the tiny trailer that Rick and his girlfriend lived in together. The space always felt more cramped than what Negan was used to at home. Plus they had multiple cats and it was almost always cluttered as hell. He was never one to complain though because he'd never had a stable home. The evening was going by as it usually did when it was just them alone. Negan was pretty damn drunk as was Rick which helped somewhat. Meanwhile other times they just got into some petty fight that consisted of Rick bringing up Negan's dysfunction.

 

 

 

Once Rick went to lay down on the small bed in the trailer that's when Negan followed. He noticed that Rick was searching up porn on his phone. Which wasn't anything new because they'd watched porn together countless times. Negan just found it interesting that he'd do it right now so suddenly. He made his move by brushing his hand against Rick's exposed nipple. The look Rick gave him said a lot and he was silently inviting him to continue.

 

 

Negan positioned himself so he was slightly on top of Rick but not completely. He used his tongue to flick against one nipple while he twisted the other. When he started to suck on the right nipple that's when Rick started moving around. He held Rick down to keep his dominant position and kept at what he was doing. After switching nipples a few times just to make Rick squirm, he moved down his body.

 

 

  
Once Negan got Rick's boxer briefs off him that's when his dick sprung free. There was already pre cum leaking out at the tip. Negan licked the saltiness off with his tongue and Rick just laid there moaning. He knew all the tricks to making Rick feel good. Definitely ten times better than his girlfriend. Sometimes it was surprising that she knew about them fooling around and vocally said it was fine. Negan was never one to give up so damn easily anyways.

 

 

When he figured that was enough teasing Negan finally swallowed Rick. He went all the way down to the base and up again. Every time Rick moaned for him it was like a sweet melody intruding the air.

 

 

"Don't stop doin' that." Rick pleaded with a buck of his hips.

 

 

  
Negan released Rick's length from his mouth with a 'pop' noise. "Gotta be more specific with me baby."

 

 

  
Rick let out a really shaky laugh,"You're such an asshole. I know you know what I mean."

 

 

  
"Fuck yeah I do but I just love hearing you say that shit to me." Negan went right back to sucking the life out of Rick's dick. And when he picked up the pace that's when Rick almost lost it. From what Negan could see his eyes were almost rolling back in their sockets. Since Negan knew that he was good at pleasing Rick, it didn't take long for Rick to cum inside his mouth.

 

 

  
What Negan didn't expect was Rick climbing on top of it once it was over. He gasped when Rick lifted his shirt off and went straight for his nipples. That was always one thing he really fucking enjoyed foreplay wise. One thing lead to another which had Negan naked beneath Rick.

 

 

  
They started kissing hard like they would never get the chance to do so again. Negan savored how it felt to have Rick not be so resistant. What they had between them was both beautiful and fucking tragic. He took his pants off then his boxers and spread his legs. Rick quickly lubed up his dick then pressed near Negan's opening because they were too eager to wait.

 

 

  
As Rick started to enter him he clutched the blanket and wrapped his legs around Rick's back. He hadn't been laid in a while in general so he was on fire. As soon as Rick was all the way inside he started thrusting in and out. Negan urged him to go harder then faster until he was getting pounded into the bed.

 

 

  
"Goddamn that feels so fucking good." Negan managed to say in between gasps.

 

 

  
Rick purposefully brushed his dick against Negan's prostate. "You're so loud."

 

 

  
"You fucking love it."

 

 

  
"Yeah, I do."

 

 

  
_Do you still love me?_ Negan thought painfully while Rick pounded into him.

 

 

  
Soon they were fucking in a different position, Negan was turned around and entered from behind. He preferred doggy style if he was being honest because it meant less intimacy. It made their situation easier to not look at each other while they fucked.

 

 

Negan bounced back on Rick's length which caused Rick to still for a moment. Even though he mostly bottomed when they had sex he still got these moments of topping. "Fuck."

 

 

  
Not much words were exchanged for the last bit of it because they were both too focused. Or maybe it was just that it was easy not to talk. Negan came hard against the blanket and Rick came inside him. The closeness was short lived in a way which made Negan want to rewind all the way back.

 

* * *

 

  
After replacing the other blanket that was on the bed they cuddled. It had been quite some time since they did that even. Most of the time Rick always said that it was best they didn't. And for the most part he was right about that shit.

 

 

Negan felt how warm Rick was against him and for him at least it was the best he'd felt in months. Going to bed alone was easy because he was used to but when he'd have Rick wrapped against him - he felt at home.

 

 

 

"We're good together, Rick. You fucking know that don't you?" Negan whispered into the darkness.

 

 

Rick moved in a bit closer so his body was completely against his back. "Is it really my fault we're like this?"

 

 

  
"Don't blame me for all this bullshit, not again. I'm sorry that I can't be emotional and fucking open all the damn time. I never wanted to break your heart in the ways that I have but I'm trying to fix it."

 

 

  
"I'm with Bree now so we can't be what you want us to be."

 

 

  
Negan rolled his eyes because Rick couldn't see him. "Your relationship is unhealthy..you both have cheated on each other and -"

 

 

  
"I love her." Rick's voice sounded strained like he wanted to convince himself that was true.

 

 

  
"Sure." Negan didn't move away from Rick's touch or try to come back at that comment. There was no point trying to correct Rick on anything. He would see what he wanted to see and he'd keep giving him scraps. And Negan would keep taking them because he loved Rick too much to stop. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First off there this was a really personal fic for reasons I won't get into. Plus I attempted to add some fluff in there but it's more angsty fluff than romantic fluff. 
> 
>  


End file.
